


Some Company

by Pozolegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozolegirl/pseuds/Pozolegirl
Summary: Marinette sees a certain lonely cat and decides to go keep him company. It's a very quiet soft fic.





	

Marinette stepped out of the shop, the stillness of the city pressing into her ears. It was quiet and soft. Paris was usually a lot louder than this, but with the added snow, everything had been blanketed with what seemed to be pure peace.

The snowflakes swirling slowly and thickly in the air were quiet as well, not disturbed by a whistling wind, only floating at their own pace while the yellow light of street lamps caught them on the way towards the ground.

She took a few steps forward, the snow compounding beneath her weight with pleasant gentle noises, and her boots left their designs in the trail behind her. She held her paper bag close to her puffy coat, trying to silence any noise she might make from it, as well as keep the pastries inside as warm as they could be. In her coat pocket, pressed securely against her by her arm, was a thermos of hot chocolate. Its warmth seeped through the layers of her clothes and made the skin on her arm and stomach tingle a little.

The longer she walked down the deserted street, the colder she got, and she began to puff out air that would rise up to her face and relieve the numbness of her nose for a moment. By the time she reached her destination, her nose was running a little, and she had to pause for a moment to wipe it. She looked up into the pure white sky, masking the black night with snow and city lights, and she could now see the base of the Eiffel Tower in the distance before it disappeared up into the sky.

She turned the other way and faced the Notre Dame, and squinted into the snow to see the figure she knew she had seen from her balcony, sitting at the doors with their knees up to their chin. Marinette took careful steps forward, making sure to be as quiet as possible, and she was soon standing before the person she’d recognized from very far away.

She didn’t want to scare him, so she just stood there for a moment, swaying a little, before he looked up, surprise written on his face.

“Hey.” she said, nodding her head a little.

“…Hello.” he said back quietly, looking a little confused.

Marinette then sat down beside him on the steps, trying to ignore how the icy cold cement bit through her clothes and into her skin, knowing that it would soon become a little warmer.

“I saw you from my room… you looked like you might need a little company.” she said, smiling at him. He blinked at her, his face still a little blank. She carefully unwrapped her arms, taking out the thermos from her pocket and showing him the paper bag. She reached in and pulled out a warm pastry, handing it to him and warning him on the melted chocolate inside that might burn his tongue.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their pastries and quietly handing the thermos of hot chocolate back and forth. Then Chat said quietly, not looking at her but at the snow floating quietly in front of them,

“Do you ever feel like you just want to keep walking and walking forever from your house… just so you can go somewhere else… and be someone else? Sometimes I do that. Today was the farthest I’ve gotten. It’s not really that impressive of a length though.”

Marinette rested her head onto her crossed arms and looked at him carefully until he continued, saying,

“I guess you probably don’t feel like that. I’ve met your parents before. I don’t know why you’d ever want to leave your house.”

She thought for a moment, chewing on her cheek gently before looking over at him and saying quietly,

“Well I left to come see you, didn’t I?”

He smiled at her sadly.

“Yeah but you’re going back.”

“…I know. But not yet.”

Her hand reached out and covered the top of his, and she squeezed it lightly, settling her head against his shoulder.

His head dropped down onto hers and she didn’t say anything when she felt a warm tear hit the top of her scalp and run down to the roots of her hair.

“Thank you.” he said, his voice thick.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> With some fanart from portentous-offerings which made the fic 100 times better.   
> http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/152382959405/some-company  
> (Thank you so much, I can't get over it)


End file.
